On My Own
by GilJuniorC
Summary: Último día de clases, último examen, un montón de tiempo que Edmund ha gastado para poder estudiar, a pesar de encontrarse un poco mal últimamente... / 1st Chap! Se me da muy mal hacer summarys :3
1. El último examen

On My Own

Disclaimer!: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen y tampoco obtengo beneficios de esto, sólo los utilizo para pasarlo bien y entretener a los demás!

OnlyBro a no ser que alguno luego quiera algo más, ¡Estoy abierta a sugerencias! xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - Hope u like it! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Luchaba porque el aire saliese de sus pulmones con normalidad, pero le costaba. No podía evitar toser de vez en cuando, y no sería tan malo si fuese simple tos._

Un mes antes. 20 de Diciembre_._

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban cerca, y los exámenes habían sido bastante continuos a lo largo de esas dos últimas semanas.

Un chico moreno de piel característica pálida y con pecas en el rostro estaba sentado en su mesa de estudio, repasando lo que le quedaba por mirar para el examen de historia que tenía al día siguiente, su último examen.

Llevaba dos días un poco acatarrado, y pensaba que la gripe se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo cual estaba tomando una taza de leche con miel, mientras leía sin descanso sus apuntes, iluminados por la luz de la pequeña lámpara que tenía en su escritorio, con una mano sujetando su cabeza y jugando con un lápiz en su boca.

Se estiró un poco, justo en el momento en el que su hermano mayor entraba en el cuarto, interrumpiendo momentáneamente la concentración del chico.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas? –Preguntó el rubio, observando la cara de cansancio de su hermano.

-Bueno… Podría ser peor, supongo –sonrió de lado, levantándose para estirar un poco las piernas.

-Había pensado en que salieses a dar una vuelta para despejarte, por lo menos unos minutos, si te parece bien-le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de conseguir un sí por parte de su hermano pequeño.

-Bueno, supongo que me puedo permitir por lo menos una media hora de descanso…-Se levantó, colocándose una chaqueta de pelo caliente que tenía tirada en la cama del cuarto que compartía con su hermano.

Los dos salieron a la calle, caminando sin dirección fija, simplemente charlando animadamente.

-Mañana acabarás los exámenes y podrás disfrutar de tus buenas merecidas vacaciones de navidad, ya iba siendo hora, ¿No?

-Bueno, en realidad no sé si serán buenas, creo que estoy pillando una gripe bastante gorda, tengo un catarro enorme… -dice en un respiro el pecoso, mirando al rubio a los ojos- Quizás te tenga que dar la lata estas vacaciones-da una risotada, recibiendo un leve empujón en el hombro por parte del puño de su hermano.

-Bueno, no es que no esté acostumbrado a ello.

Tras andar un poco llegaron a un amplio parque recubierto de nieve. El más pequeño levantó la cabeza, dejando que algún que otro copo chocase contra su rostro, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tal como recuerdo alguna de las mejores tardes que pasamos en Narnia.

Su hermano, simplemente sonrió, imitando a su hermano, para luego acercarse a él sin que se diese cuenta a empujarlo, haciendo que el chico se cayese a la nieve, tirándose luego él encima.

-¡PETER!-Chilló, riéndose a carcajadas mientras su hermano trataba de hacerle cosquillas por debajo de la chaqueta.

-Tal como yo también recuerdo las mejores tardes que pasamos en Narnia, Edmund.

Tras haber cenado una sopa, y haber obligado a Edmund a tomarse otro vaso de leche caliente con miel, Peter se acomodó en su cama para leer un rato. Edmund se había quedado dormido bastante pronto tras haber estado repasando sus apuntes una y otra vez durante la cena, estaba bastante cansado.

No sabía qué leer, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que buscar el diario que guardaba en un cajoncito escondido dentro de otro de la mesita de noche. Tantos y tantos recuerdos de la vieja Narnia… Claramente no había podido ni había tenido ganas de redactar todos los días que allí pasaron, ya que fueron muchos, pero sí escribía sobre los mejores de ellos para que le fuese imposible olvidarse de ellos incluso aunque perdiese la memoria por completo. Así paso unas dos horas, extrañando Narnia. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que más echaba de menos poder estar allí.

Cuando se despertó, Edmund ya había desayunado, y esperaba por él tumbado en cama mientras repasaba un poco más.

-Al final se te van a quemar las pocas neuronas que se quedan, Ed… -Dijo en un bostezo, haciendo que su hermano le tirase una bola de papel a la cabeza.

-Despierta y vámonos, que no quiero llegar tarde a mi último examen.

Peter acompañó a su hermano al examen, yéndose luego a su cuarto para empaquetar todas las cosas.

Tardó un buen rato en terminar, lo suficiente para que Edmund acabase su examen. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarle, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Peter Pevensie?-Preguntó una mujer a la cual pronto reconoció, era la directora del colegio.

-Sí, soy yo-Respondió, un tanto confuso.

-Su hermano se ha desmayado al terminar su examen. No creo que sea nada, es más, ya está despierto, pero al parecer ha hecho un sobreesfuerzo, ¿Podría ir a buscarle usted a la enfermería para traerlo aquí?

Peter no pudo evitar asustarse un poco nada más oír "hermano" y "desmayado", pero trató de mantener la calma y respondió un simple "sí, claro, ahora mismo voy", y en cuanto la profesora se fue, dejó las maletas en una esquina, ya listas, cerró la puerta con llave y corrió a buscar a su hermano.


	2. Comienzan las vacaciones

Chapter 2: Comienzan las vacaciones

Gracias por el review, sinceramente anima a una a seguir escribiendo J Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, ya que a mí también me apasiona el drama en Ed! xD he visto que no te cae muy bien Peter, pero… Tendrás que soportarle :S xD. Espero que te guste!

Peter entró en el cuarto, un poco angustiado por la noticia sobre su hermano, pero al verle se relajó un poco y tomó aire profundamente… Había llegado corriendo. Edmund estaba sentado con los pies fuera de la camilla en la que lo habían hecho recostarse.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Edmund simplemente asintió, con los ojos entrecerrados y una de sus manos en el pecho.

-¿Te duele?-Preguntó, acercándose ahora a él, arrodillándose ante él para poder mirarle a la cara, ya que el moreno no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

-No, es sólo una molestia, nada más, no sé, me mareé, eso es todo-Susurró, mirándole ahora con una fingida sonrisa-. Vámonos, estoy deseando llegar a casa-Acto seguido, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Peter no acabó de creerle, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que asentir; sabía cómo era Edmund, y por lo tanto también sabía que no le sacaría la verdad de cómo se sentía, era un poco testarudo. Se levantó y acompañó a su hermano a por las maletas.

La vuelta a casa en tren fue totalmente normal, sin ningún contratiempo. Edmund se quedó dormido, Peter fue leyendo un libro que se había comprado hacía poco tiempo. Le despertó al llegar y ambos caminaron desde la estación a casa, casi sin hablar, hasta llegar y ser bienvenidos por su madre y sus dos hermanas, Lucy y Susan.

Lucy los abrazó con entusiasmo, casi tirándoseles al cuello, y Susan se unió al abrazo, seguida por su madre.

El problema llegó a la noche.

-Me alegro mucho de que todos los exámenes os hayan salido bien, incluso el de historia, ¿No, Ed?-Preguntó su padre, sonriendo ampliamente.

El pecoso asintió con una sonrisa, removiendo un poco la comida en el plato.

-En realidad creo que tuve suerte, cayeron las preguntas más sencillas de todas.

-Eso sí, de tanto estudiar se mareó y se desmayó al terminar el examen, supongo que ha sido algo postensional-Comentó Peter, mirando a sus padres. Edmund lo maldijo por eso, resoplando y bajando la mirada para observar el plato, que todavía tenía casi toda la comida.

El rostro de su madre mostraba preocupación, al igual que el de sus hermanas y padre.

-Cielo, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó, con el miedo marcando sus palabras.

-Estoy perfectamente, Peter no debía haberte dicho nada, fue un bajón de tensión, nada más.

-No te preocupes, Helen, el chico ha estado muy nervioso con los exámenes, comía poco y al liberarse de todo el estrés se mareó. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora, Ed –le miró, apuntándole con el dedo índice-, es comer bien, y casi ni has probado bocado de la cena, así que ahora te quiero comiendo, ¿Vale?-le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, a la cual Edmund no pudo evitar responder, y luego se puso a comer, a pesar de que no tenía mucho apetito, sólo quería irse a la cama y descansar por fin después de tanto estudiar hasta tarde.

Una hora después, todos estaban ya en cama, excepto su padre que todavía se encontraba en el salón viendo la televisión.

La casa rebosaba tranquilidad. El resto estaba durmiendo. Todos, excepto Edmund.

Le había dado un ataque de tos, lo cual no era tan raro en él últimamente, pero esa noche era la peor de todas las anteriores. Maldijo por lo bajo, deseando poder quedarse dormido, pero en ese momento, una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, lo que hizo que se hiciese un ovillo a la vez que se mordía el labio con mucha fuerza, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

El aire no salía ni entraba bien en sus pulmones, le costaba respirar.

Eso ya no parecía algo postensional.

Agarró su pecho con fuerza con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se aferraba como podía a las sábanas. Estuvo así durante unos diez minutos, que a él le parecieron eternos, hasta que pudo calmarse un poco y consiguió respirar con normalidad. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, y en realidad quería ir a junto su madre y comentárselo, pero no quería preocuparla más, ya bastante nerviosa la había notado minutos antes cuando se había enterado, gracias al chivatazo de Peter, de lo de su desmayo. Se acomodó en cama, tapándose todo lo que pudo, intentando entrar en calor, ya que ahora lo único que sentía, después de tan inmenso dolor, era un inmenso frío.

Al día siguiente se levantó con un poco más de humor. La nieve cubría Londres ese primer día de vacaciones del que podría disfrutar. Todavía se sentía un poco acatarrado, pero estaba animado, y eso era lo importante. Cogió aire con todo lo que sus pulmones podían, sintiendo una leve punzada, y se estiró un poco. Se empezaba a preocupar un poco, pero prefería no comerse el coco.

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, para ver allí a su hermano mayor. Sólo a él.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Levantó una ceja, extrañado.

-Ayer te fuiste demasiado pronto a la cama y no escuchaste que este fin de semana nos vamos a una casa en el bosque-Peter ponía en la mesa dos cuencos de cereales-. A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, será divertido. Ellos han ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas y nos iremos esta tarde, cuando papá vuelva del trabajo. Ahora siéntate y desayuna-miró a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía muy contento con la idea.

La verdad es que a Edmund no le desagradaba, tenía ganas de despejarse un poco, y qué mejor forma que irse a una cabaña en el bosque, nevando, con su familia al completo. Tenía toda la pinta de ser divertido.

En cuanto Susan, Lucy y su madre llegaron a casa, empezaron a preparar las maletas con todas las cosas que pretendían llevarse a la cabaña. Peter y Edmund hasta llevaban una tablecita de madera que habían tallado entre los dos, muchos años antes, para deslizarse por la nieve. Sí, definitivamente iba a ser muy divertido.

Durante toda la tarde, los cuatro comentaban divertidos las experiencias que iban a tener allí.

-¡Tengo unas ganas de tirarme sobre la nieve! Aquí nieva, pero no es lo mismo… Estoy segura de que allí todo va a ser como en…-Lucy miró a Susan, bajando un poco la cara. Su hermana llevaba tiempo negándose la existencia de Narnia, y había metido la pata sacando el tema- Como en las películas.

Peter miró a su hermana mayor, un poco más serio de lo que antes estaba, viendo como ésta suspiraba, pero mantenía la sonrisa de antes.

-¡Pues claro que lo será! Lo vamos a pasar genial, todo va a ser muy divertido, ya lo veréis-Exclamó, emocionada.

-¿Lleváis ropa de abrigo vosotros dos?-Les recordó Peter a sus dos hermanos más pequeños.

-Sabes que sí, no seas plasta-Bromeó Edmund, quien ya estaba tapado hasta casi el mentón con su jersey gordo de lana-¿No lo estoy ya?

Peter le tiró un cojín a la cara, entre risas, y luego Lucy le dio con otro a éste último por detrás, como queriendo defender a su hermano. Así empezó una pelea de cojines inesperada, a la cual se sumó Susan, y así pasaron los últimos minutos que les quedaba en casa antes de irse.

Cuando llegó su padre, un cuarto de hora después, recogieron las cosas y se fueron… ¡A por la aventura!

La casita del bosque estaba bastante alejada de ciudad. Tardaron casi unas cuatro horas en llegar al pueblo que estaba cerca de esta, y otra media hora en llegar, con alguna que otra dificultad, a la casa, buscando maneras de dejar el pequeño coche familiar cerca de ésta. Una vez que lo consiguieron, sacaron las maletas y los cuatro hermanos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo al interior. Se quedaron asombrados al verlo, era simplemente perfecto para ellos. Lucy no dudó en llamar con un gesto del dedo índice a Edmund, hacer que este la mirara y luego guiñarle un ojo. El moreno entendió a la perfección lo que su hermana quería, por lo que ambos salieron escopeteados al piso superior de la casa, siendo seguidos a paso más calmado, tras un momento de sorpresa, por sus hermanos mayores.

Había tres cuartos, los suficientes para ellos. Uno que compartirían Lucy y Susan, el de sus padres, y el que Edmund eligió para él y Peter.

Lucy fue la primera en llegar arriba, y por lo tanto la primera en elegir cuarto y cama, escogiendo el cuarto del medio, no por nada en especial, pero le gustaba. Su cama dejaba ver, por la ventana que tenía situada al lado, unas vistas preciosas del bosque.

Edmund eligió el cuarto del fondo del pasillo, y la cama que estaba contra la pared, no solía gustarle que le diese ni un poquito de luz cuando trataba de dormir, y a Peter le gustaba, por lo tanto, ambos en paz.

-¡Edmund, Edmund!-Llamó Lucy, cuando sus otros hermanos ni siquiera habían subido las escaleras.

Edmund corrió al cuarto de la niña, observando que ésta estaba mirando, con una enorme sonrisa, a través de la ventana. Se acomodó con una rodilla en el borde de la cama de su hermana, imitándola.

-Es… Igual a Narnia-dijo, en un susurro que transmitía toda la felicidad que sentía.

Admito lo que sea, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, ideas… :3 son capítulos cortos, ya que mi imaginación lleva una temporada un poco desaparecida ^^'' pero espero que vuelva con ganas de escribir mucho xD gracias por el review, Allie Danger, es un placer que comenten tus fics, además de que dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^ un beso!


	3. Sangre

Capítulo 3: Sangre

Sabían perfectamente que habían ido con sus padres a una casita en el campo, de no haberlo sabido su primera reacción habría sido gritar de alegría por haber vuelto a Narnia.

-Es exactamente igual a Narnia, Lucy-el moreno sonrió, mirando a su hermana, la cual no quitaba la vista de la ventana.

-Me gustaría tanto volver, Ed… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?-La sonrisa de la cara de su hermanita había desaparecido por completo, ahora, una mirada lastimera ocupaba su lugar.

-Probablemente menos de lo creas-Edmund se giró, pasando una mano por el cabeza de su hermana, acariciándole el pelo, para luego irse a su cuarto.

Cuando Susan subió, Lucy trató de volver a ser la de unos minutos antes para que su hermana no notara el cambio repentino en su humor, y se tiró en la cama de un saltito con una renovada sonrisa en la cara.

.

Edmund, por su lado, volvió con paso lento a la habitación que ahora compartiría con Peter, abriendo la maleta y quitando poco a poco la ropa que tenía dentro con la intención de colocarla en el gran armario que tenían en frente a sus camas, justo al lado de un gran escritorio con dos sillas. No sabía por qué, pero después de hablar con su hermana también se le habían bajado un poco los ánimos. No era el mismo Edmund de hacía un mes, y hasta sabía que Peter se había dado cuenta; cuando empezaron los exámenes, y con ellos el estrés, había empezado a decaer poco a poco. No entendía la razón, ya que al parecer había aprobado todo, lo cual debería haberle animado, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Sólo esperaba que esos días en el bosque le hiciesen entretenerse y le ayudasen a volver a ser el de siempre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el golpe de una maleta en el suelo, pero no se giró, por lo cual seguía dándole la espalda a Peter.

-¿A que esto es maravilloso? –Peter se acercó a su cama y se tiró, de un salto, contra el colchón-. Lo malo es que hace bastante frío, vamos a tener que abrigarnos bien por las noches.

Edmund simplemente siguió quitando las cosas de su maleta, cerrándola tras sacar el último pantalón.

Peter, extrañado, se acercó a su hermano, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo del moreno.

-Ed, ¿te encuentras bien? –No trató de girarle, simplemente se quedó ahí, durante unos segundos, hasta que su hermano se dignó a contestarle.

-Estoy perfectamente, es solo que… Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos –Se giró, quedando frente a frente con su hermano mayor -¿A ti no?

Peter asintió, desviando su mirada a la ventana.

-Ven conmigo-Peter caminó fuera del cuarto, haciéndole un gesto a su hermano pequeño para que lo siguiera, el cual obedeció instantáneamente. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, caminando hasta salir de la cabaña y encontrarse con su padre, quien sacaba las últimas cosas del pequeño coche. Peter se acercó a donde su padre había dejado sus trineos, aquellas tablas que ellos habían perfeccionado unos años atrás, y las cogió, mirando a Edmund con una sonrisa en el rostro. El moreno le entendió a la perfección, y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Ambos se fueron andando hasta donde vieron que había una pendiente lo bastante grande como para bajar con sus trineos.

-Voy a hacer que te diviertas y que dejes de estar tan rarito –Peter hizo que su hermano se sentase en su trineo, sujetándolo por la espalda.

-Peter, ¿Esta cuesta no es muy grande? –Edmund tragó saliva, observando la pendiente que tendrían que bajar.

-¿A caso tiene miedo, Rey Edmund? –Susurró en su oído con picardía, empujándolo y haciendo que su hermano pegase un grito del espanto al ver lo que había hecho.

-¡De esta vas a acordarte, Peter! –Gritó, aunque entre risas.

Peter se subió al suyo y se deslizó por la nieve, persiguiendo ahora a su hermano.

En cuanto llegó al final, vio que su hermano se había bajado ya del trineo, y estaba repleto de nieve, de pies a cabeza, con el rostro muy serio, parecía enfadado, pero en cuanto sus miradas de cruzaron, Peter vio como su hermano no podía aguantar mucho más la risa.

Edmund ocultaba uno de sus brazos tras la espalda, lo que a Peter le dio mucho que desconfiar.

-Me debes una… -Susurró el moreno, lo suficiente alto para que el rubio lo escuchara, dejando ver poco a poco lo que su mano ocultaba tras su espalda. Peter no pudo reaccionar, y en unos segundos tenía una bola de nieve plantada en toda la cara, pero en cuanto pudo, harto de que su hermano se riese de él sin que este hiciese nada al respecto, se levantó y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo detrás de él, hasta que lo pilló e hizo que se cayese a la nieve.

-¡Vas a ver tú lo que es bueno! –Gritó, haciéndole cosquillas por donde podía, sin hacer caso a las súplicas de Edmund, quien pedía que por favor parase, entre carcajadas.

Pasaron así la tarde, sin saber nada de sus padres o sus hermanas. Pero pronto oscureció, y por lo tanto decidieron volver a casa. No podían parar de reír. Peter había echado de menos esos momentos con su hermano pequeño. No podía negar que era su preferido, por mucho que adorase a sus dos hermanas, Edmund había sido siempre el niño de sus ojos, por mucho que discutiesen no podía negarlo, pero sobre todo, desde su primer viaje a Narnia, Edmund se había apegado mucho más a él, y eso a Peter le gustaba. Habían pasado por tantos momentos juntos, momentos tensos, momentos graciosos, momentos tristes, pero al fin y al cabo, todos ellos los habían juntado más y más.

Cuando charlaban animadamente, casi a diez minutos de llegar a la cabaña, Edmund comenzó a toser. Peter le dio algún que otro golpecito en la espalda, pero al parecer, el moreno no se calmaba.

Comenzaba a perder las fuerzas del cuerpo, por lo cual se tambaleó un poco, al mismo tiempo que notó a Peter agarrarle. Casi no podía escuchar lo que su hermano le decía, sólo palabras sueltas, mientras Edmund se tapaba la boca al toser, para luego notar que estaba en brazos de su hermano, el cual se había sentado en la nieve y había dejado los trineos a un lado.

Cuando pareció calmarse, y abrió un poco los ojos, ya que con el ataque de tos y la pérdida de aire que esta le trajo consigo los había cerrado, vio os ojos de su hermano, muy cerca de los suyos, muy asustados, pero estos miraban a otra cosa. Su mano, la mano con la que había tapado la boca, estaba llena de sangre.

.

PVO's Peter

.

Preferí no contarle nada a papá y mamá, simplemente había incorporado a Edmund un poco, le había calmado y le había llevado a casa. Al llegar lo único que hice fue ver que mamá estaba ocupada en la cocina y papá estaba leyendo un libro tumbado en el sofá de la salita de la cabaña, y aprovechar a subir a Ed a su cuarto sin que nadie nos hiciese un interrogatorio previo. Pero no todo salió como me hubiese gustado.

Susan salió del cuarto justo en el momento en que íbamos a pasar por delante de éste para llegar al nuestro. Claramente, vio el rostro de Edmund más pálido de lo normal, el cual la asustó.

-¡Ed! ¿Estás bien? –Agarró suavemente la cara de Ed, haciendo que éste la mirase a los ojos, todavía muy mareado, y asintiese.

-Simplemente me ha dado un mareo, quiero descansar, Su –Contestó, tratando de apartar suavemente las manos de nuestra hermana para luego apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Edmund se veía muy indefenso, nunca le había visto así desde que era pequeño.

-Lo llevaré a descansar, Su, vengo en un momento, ¿Vale? –Traté de sonreír un poco para calmar su preocupación y luego llevé a Ed a nuestro cuarto, ayudándolo a tumbarse en la cama.

-Descansa, ¿vale? –Suspiré, viendo como Ed cerraba los ojos sin ni siquiera decir nada, quedándose dormido al instante.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Estaba muy preocupado, no sabía qué hacer al respecto. En un momento había pasado de estar riéndose a carcajadas, pegándome en el hombro, peleando conmigo, tirándonos en la nieve, a caerse al suelo, a estar indefenso entre mis brazos, de una forma en la que no había estado desde… Desde aquella guerra que casi le había costado la vida.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, un miedo horrible a perderle.

…

Bueno! Muchas gracias por el review una vez más ^^ así me animo a escribir! Siento que los capítulos sigan siendo cortos, a ver cuando me animo de una vez a que sean un poquitín más largos al menos T.T

Espero que dejéis alguno de vosotros algún review 3 me ayudan a seguir. También espero que me digáis que os gustaría que pasase, aunque ya tengo alguna que otra idea en la cabeza :3 pero siempre son bien recibidas las críticas! Un beso!


	4. Cuando cae la nieve

Chapter 4: Cuando cae la nieve

.

.

Tras unas tres horas, el joven pecoso abrió los ojos poco a poco. Sentía los párpados pesados, sus extremidades casi no le obedecían todavía, pero por lo menos no le dolía el pecho. Cuando pudo acomodarse, se sentó en la cama y pasó las manos por su pelo oscuro, apoyando luego la frente en una de ellas, mientras que la otra separaba un poco la manta que Peter le había puesto encima.

Su hermano mayor entró por la puerta, soltando un suspiro al verle.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Dijo, acercándose al moreno para sentarse luego a su lado, en una esquina de la cama.

-Bien, supongo-Se limitó a decir, mirando de reojo a Peter-¿Qué ha pasado, Pete?

-Eso me gustaría a mí saber. ¿Desde cuándo te encuentras mal, Edmund?

-Desde hace más o menos un mes –Contestó directamente. El más pequeño conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano como para saber en qué situaciones el hecho de que le llamase por su nombre completo y no por su diminutivo le obligaba a contestar con la verdad.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿No entiendes que cuando uno se encuentra mal debe ir al médico? ¿No entiendes que estas cosas tienes que hablarlas con nosotros? Siempre haces igual, siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás. No entiendo qué es lo que quieres conseguir guardándote todo –Su tono ahora era más severo, y había elevado considerablemente el volumen. Algo que Edmund odiaba. El pecoso bajó la cabeza, ocultando los ojos con su pelo, mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza y apretaba la sábana con la mano que no sujetaba su frente.

-Pensé que se me pasaría pronto, que era algo relacionado con los exámenes de este mes, Peter. Todos teníamos cosas en las que centrarnos, no quería darte más preocupaciones, ni a ti ni a papá o mamá –Edmund se limitó a contestarle eso, sacando fuerzas para no levantarle también el volumen, algo que realmente le costaba, pero que había ido tratando de conseguir desde su primer viaje a Narnia-.

-¿Pensaste? ¡Pues veo que has pensado mal! Tienes suerte de que mamá y papá no se hayan enterado de cómo has llegado a casa. Ahora mismo se han ido al pueblo a comprar algo para la cena, pero estoy seguro de que el tema saldrá en la mesa –Las palabras de Peter todavía seguían saliendo al mismo volumen que antes, lo que estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso a su hermano.

-No te atreverás a decir nada –Edmund no quería que eso sonase a amenaza, pero irremediablemente, lo hizo –. No vas a soltar ni una sola palabra. Sé que esto se me pasará, y si no lo hace, iré yo mismo al médico.

-No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de cómo estás, Edmund. Susan te vio y está tan preocupada como yo en estos momentos, pero tanto ella como Lucy han ido a acompañar a nuestros padres. Y no, no "se te pasará". Si Susan no lo dice, lo diré yo, e irás al médico en menos que canta un gallo, y no hay más que hablar –Peter, con total determinación y autoridad, le dio la espalda a su hermano y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Estoy completamente harto de esto! -No aguantaba más. Estaba harto de que su hermano le tratase así –¡No soy un niño pequeño, Peter! Estoy harto de que te pienses que todavía tengo doce años. ¿Sabes? He sido rey como tú, he sabido gobernar tanto como tú, aunque siempre a tu sombra. Eras el preferido, eras el magnífico, y yo simplemente el justo. Pero he sabido gobernar todo un reino cuando tú no estabas, ¿Crees entonces que no sé cuidarme por mí mismo, si en un momento he tenido que cuidar a un país entero? Si quiero ir al médico, iré por mi propia cuenta, ¡Y si te digo que no quiero que le cuentes esto a nadie, no se lo contarás! Yo mismo hablaré con Susan –Había terminado por levantar la voz al principio, pero luego había bajado un poco el volumen en su tono. Esas palabras habían hecho que Peter se girase para verle, habían hecho que se quedase callado, mientras Edmund aprovechó para levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación, corriendo escaleras abajo.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Sus padres no tardaron mucho en llegar, quizás una media hora, pero no vio a su hermano hasta que la cena estaba puesta en la mesa. Sabía que hablaría con Susan, y que ella acabaría por hacerle caso y no decirle nada a sus padres, pero él no haría lo mismo.

-¿Edmund? ¿Dónde estabas, cielo? Te he llamado unas cuatro veces –Su madre se acercó a su hijo, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cabaña, y le dio un beso en la frente. El pecoso se limitó a sonreír de lado y luego a mirar a Susan y Peter. Se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Lucy, y cenaron mientras conversaban sobre cómo de bonito era el pueblo, sobre lo agradable que la gente parecía…

-¡Y me regalaron unas cuantas gominolas! ¿Luego vamos hasta nuestro cuarto y os reparto unas pocas a cada uno? –Lucy parecía muy entusiasmada, en realidad, desde que habían llegado a allí, lo estaba.

-Claro, Lucy –Peter no miraba a nadie, se limitaba a remover la comida del plato.

-Peter, cariño, ¿Ocurre algo? –Su madre arqueó una ceja, mirando preocupada a su hijo mayor.

-No, no, no es nada –Dirigió una fugaz mirada a su hermano pequeño, comprobando que este no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Su madre no parecía convencida, pero decidió no insistirle y trajo el postre, una tacita de chocolate caliente acompañada de galletas. Durante el resto de tiempo que permanecieron en la mesa, la tensión se notaba entre Susan, Peter, y Edmund. Lucy no sabía nada, por lo que actuaba con toda la naturaleza del mundo, y Susan intentaba seguirle el juego, hablando con ella y con sus padres.

-¡Estoy lista! Papá, mamá, ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación con ellos para contarles todo lo que pasó en el pueblo? –Lucy había recogido ya su plato y el de sus hermanos, ya que con el entusiasmo que tenía no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

-Claro, cariño, nosotros nos quedaremos un poco leyendo y hablando en el salón, pasáoslo bien, pero iros pronto a la cama –Su padre sonrió, besando la mejilla de su hija más pequeña cuando esta se acercó rápido a abrazarle-.

Tras esto, la niña corrió escaleras arriba al mismo tiempo que llamaba a sus hermanos. Edmund, sin decir más nada, la siguió, quedándose Susan y Peter un poco atrás.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada? –Preguntó la chica en un susurro, mirando de forma inquisitiva a su hermano mayor mientras se alejaban poco a poco de la mesa.

-¿Y por qué tú tampoco? Se supone que ambos tendríamos que haber sacado el tema en la mesa –replicó su hermano. La responsabilidad no era toda suya.

-Edmund me hizo prometer que no diría nada, pero pensé que tú no le harías caso, por lo que no habría problema alguno… -Respondió ella, suspirando después.

-Eso ya da igual, lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que vaya al médico sí o sí, ahora da igual que papá y mamá se enteren. Lo llevaremos mañana mismo quiera o no, después tomaremos una decisión –Peter no quiso continuar la conversación, por lo cual subió las escaleras, seguido segundos después por su hermana.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de las chicas, Edmund y Lucy reían, mientras el primero se comía dos o tres ositos de goma del tirón.

-¿Te los dio gratis entonces? –Preguntó, mientras masticaba al mismo tiempo que se reía.

-¡Sí! Me encanta que me tomen como una niña pequeña en estas cosas… No sé, dijo que era adorable, como si tuviese cinco años, y me los dio sin decir nada. Pero no me gusta que me llamen "pequeña" delante de mamá y papá… ¡Luego se lo creen y me tratan como una cría! Pero yo he sido una reina, y todavía lo sigo siendo –Edmund rió ante el tono majestuoso que su hermana trataba de poner al cerrar los ojos, levantar el pecho y mover la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que su liso pelo chocase contra su cara; pero su risa de borró de inmediato al ver entrar por la puerta a Susan.

-¿De qué hablabais, chicos? –Preguntó su hermana, mirándolos curiosa. Realmente sí parecía que Susan se había olvidado completamente de Narnia.

Lucy tragó saliva al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que su hermana estaba tras ella, giró la cabeza y se la quedó mirando, sin saber que decir al respecto.

-Nada importante a decir verdad, solo hablábamos de lo que pasó en el pueblo, de cómo se pesaron que tenía unos cinco años, aunque no iban muy descaminados –el pecoso trató de devolver a la conversación un poco de diversión, y realmente lo consiguió, ya que su hermana pequeña volvió a girar la cabeza, esta vez para mirarle a él, con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de mostrarse enfadada, y luego le tiró el cojín de su cama, en la que ambos estaban sentados.

Sus hermanos mayores rieron ante lo sucedido, sentándose ambos en la otra cama, la de Susan.

Pasaron así cerca de una hora, luego Lucy besó la mejilla de Peter, se acercó a Edmund y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, besándole a él también la mejilla, pero quedándose unos segundos apoyada en su hombro. El moreno sabía que Lucy se había encariñado muchísimo con él desde su última vez en Narnia, lo mismo sentía él. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía preferencia por Peter y Lucy, de alguna extraña manera... Aunque no negaba que adoraba a Susan.

-Descansa, Ed… -Susurró, haciendo que su hermano sonriese con dulzura, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho.

Luego, los dos chicos salieron del cuarto, yéndose a dormir… O eso pensaba y quería Edmund.

Tras ponerse el pijama, tumbarse en cama y apagar la luz de las velas que iluminaban el cuarto, Edmund se giró para impedir que ningún rayo de la luz de la luna le diese en la cara, dándole la espalda a Peter, quien le miraba, queriendo decir algo pero sin saber el qué.

-¿Edmund? –Susurró al fin, tras varios minutos dándole vueltas al coco para saber qué decirle.

-¿Qué? –Contestó simplemente su hermano, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Peter suspiró. Notó a Edmund un poco molesto, pero realmente le daba igual que su hermano se molestase con él.

-Bien –Edmund no quería girarse, no quería mirarle a Peter a la cara. Odiaba que su hermano se preocupara por él, y también odiaba el hecho de que si le seguía el royo y le decía que en realidad se estaba encontrando un poco mal, Peter se pondría borde y autoritario con él... A saber cómo acabaría la noche si hacía eso, ya que estaba seguro de que en esos momentos no sería capaz de aguantar los gritos de Peter y no decirle nada al respecto. Sabía que acabaría en discusión.

-¿Te fijaste antes en la reacción de Susan con lo respecto a Narnia? –Edmund abrió los ojos, girando un poco la cabeza, topándose con los ojos de su hermano puestos en los suyos.

-Sí, me di cuenta… -Se giró del todo, dispuesto ahora a seguir la conversación. Era algo que sólo había hablado con Susan, pero le interesaba comentárselo a Peter –Todavía no está dispuesta a volver a recordar lo de Caspian, supongo –sonrió de lado, desviando un poco la mirada de su hermano mayor.

-No, y dudo que cambie de opinión pronto, o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta hace unos días, porque creo que debe ser muy duro estar en un lugar como éste y no querer hablar sobre Narnia. Esto es… tan igual –Esta vez también Peter bajó la mirada.

Ambos hermanos recordaban todo lo que allí habían vivido, todas las cacerías del ciervo blanco, todas las batallas, todos y cada uno de los animales parlantes con los que habían entablado amistad, a todos los enanos… Reepichip, Caspian, Trumpkin, Oreius, Tumnus… Les echaban de menos. Y sabían que Lucy también, y ella no podría estar hablándolo ahora con Susan como ellos dos hacían.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –Susurró el moreno, buscando la mirada perdida de su hermano. Peter levantó la mirada, mirando incrédulo como su hermano se levantaba, se ponía una bata y se calzaba, sonriendo pícaramente –No podremos ir a por Lucy, pero por lo menos tú y yo sí podremos ir a dar una vuelta.

-¿Y no crees que la escusa de salir a fuera sirve para tratar de que Susan vuelva a recordar Narnia? –El rubio, sin pensárselo, también se levantó e imitó a su hermano pequeño, mientras se colocaba un gorro en la cabeza.

Peter tenía razón, por lo que Edmund corrió al cuarto de sus hermanas y las despertó.

-¿Susan? ¿Lucy? –Las llamó, despertándolas entre alguna queja de la mayor.

Peter les comentó la idea rápidamente, lo que hizo que Lucy se levantase a toda prisa de la cama, y convenciese a Susan diciéndole que si no se levantaba ahora, no la dejaría volver a dormir en toda la noche… Básicamente, la obligó.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Hacía mucho frío, pero en verdad, casi ni lo notaban, por lo menos casi ninguno de ellos. Lucy sonreía, mirando cada copo de nieve que caía del cielo, que chocaba contra su nariz… Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía como…. Como en Narnia.

Caminaron un rato, mientras Susan comenzaba a quejarse del frío que hacía.

-Deberíamos volver a casa… Podemos enfermar si seguimos aquí mucho tiempo, además, mañana podremos jugar en la nieve si es lo que queréis –Se frotó las manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de lana, tratando de taparse la cara en un abrigo que se había puesto antes de salir de la cabaña.

Lucy la miró, poniéndole ojos de cachorrito, haciendo que Susan suspirase y siguiese andando un poco más.

Edmund iba un poco delante, mirando hacia todos los lados, ni siquiera había escuchado a Susan. Fue el primero en llegar a un pequeño claro del bosque. Eso empezaba a parecerse demasiado a Narnia, más de lo que realmente le gustaría.

-Chicos… ¿No os suena aquella colina de allá arriba? –Preguntó, girándose, para llevarse una… ¿Sorpresa? Sus hermanos no estaban detrás de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- :D!

Coooomentarios? :3 Muchas gracias por los reviews! ^^ Y siento si he tardado en actualizar, estoy estudiando un poco todos los días, ya que tengo los exámenes de la universidad en unas semanas, y estoy un poco ajetreada con las vacaciones! Espero que os guste, que sigáis comentando, y muchas gracias! 3


	5. Hello again

Chapter 5: Hello again

No sabía por qué, pero el frío que sentía hacía escasos segundos no era nada comparado al frío que comenzaba ahora a sentir. Se había quedado perplejo al encontrarse solo en aquel lugar. Buscó con la mirada a sus hermanos, girándose bruscamente hacia todas las direcciones.

-¿Susan? ¿Lucy? ¿Pete…? –Tragó saliva al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de ellos. Era imposible que no le escuchasen, solo iba unos pasos adelantado de ellos; además, estaba claro que no le estaban haciendo una broma… Aunque desearía que así fuese.

Un pinchazo en su pecho le hizo doblarse repentinamente. Cada vez tenía más frío, cada vez sentía… ¿Menos? No entendía esa sensación. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Sin saber cómo, se encontró a si mismo de rodillas en la nieve, tosiendo, abrazándose a si mismo con fuerza.

Le pareció escuchar algo, por lo que levantó un poco la cabeza. Una espesa niebla le había rodeado, por lo que casi no podía ver nada. Aún así, consiguió apreciar algo entre ella, una silueta. Pidió a Dios que fuese uno de sus hermanos, pero la figura parecía de una mujer, una alta mujer, que al parecer, sostenía algo con una de sus manos. Estaba quieta, pero a Edmund, de todas formas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza, deseando que fuesen solo imaginaciones suyas, pero cuando volvió a mirar seguía estando allí.

No pudo distinguir mucho más, sólo que la silueta se acercaba lentamente hacia él, luego, perdió el conocimiento, cayendo por completo al suelo.

.

.

.

-¡Edmund! –Peter gritaba el nombre de su hermano sin cansancio, con toda la fuerza que su voz tenía. No era el único, sus hermanas también lo hacían –Iros a casa, yo le buscaré.

-No te vamos a dejar aquí –Se quejó Lucy, mirándole con decisión.

-Tres es mejor que uno para buscarle, Peter –Se defendió Susan.

Peter no podía decirles que no se quedasen, al fin y al cabo, sabía que no le harían caso. Siguieron buscando durante unos cinco minutos, que parecían haber sido muchos más, hasta que Peter decidió otra alternativa.

-Nos dividiremos para buscarle, vosotras id juntas, yo iré por la derecha. No tiene que andar lejos.

No les dio tiempo a contestar, se fue corriendo hacia la derecha, dejando a Lucy y Susan solas. La pequeña miró a su hermana y asintió con la cabeza, agarrando a Susan de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia la izquierda.

Peter no había caminado mucho, solo unos dos minutos, hasta que tropezó en una piedra que estaba cubierta de nieve, cayendo al suelo y enterrando la cabeza en ella. Bufó, sacándose la nieve todo lo rápido que pudo, cuando de pronto miró hacia arriba y vio una gran colina que le traía muchos recuerdos.

-No puede ser… -Miró hacia atrás, esperándose encontrar a alguien, pero no fue así. Se levantó, sacudiendo la nieve de sus pantalones. Hacía mucho frío, por lo que se abrazó a si mismo –maldita sea, Ed, ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

La noche complicaba bastante la visión, y por encima, parecía que había un poco de niebla, pero le daba igual, tenía que encontrar a su hermano pequeño. Entonces, entre ella, le pareció ver la figura de alguien tirado en el suelo.

-¡Edmund! –Gritó, corriendo hacia la silueta, hasta que pudo confirmar que de él se trataba.

El pecoso estaba tirado en la nieve, con bastante cubriéndole el cuerpo. Se agarraba a su pecho con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y los ojos estaban entrecerrados. Su pálida piel casi se camuflaría con la nieve si no fuese por su oscuro cabello.

Peter lo abrazó con fuerza, recostándolo y apoyándolo contra él.

-Ed, ¿estás bien? –Le sacó la nieve de la cara, y su hermano se mordió un poco el labio, como aguantando el dolor.

-Pe… Peter… Yo… Sí, estoy bien… -El pequeño trató de convencer al rubio, pero lógicamente, este no le creyó, por lo que, tras varios intentos y algún que otro gruñido de su hermano, consiguió que éste se subiese a su espalda, tratando luego de volver sobre sus pasos para reencontrarse lo más rápido posible con sus hermanas, cosa que no sucedió.

.

.

Tras no mucho tiempo andando, Peter descubrió la puerta de una cueva, deduciendo de esta forma que alguien vivía allí. Se giró un momento, mirando hacia todos los lados, convenciéndose de que había llegado a Narnia, sin saber cómo ni por qué. Eso le asustaba de cierta manera, por mucho que siempre desease volver. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamó rápido a la puerta, esperando a que alguien le abriese. Cuando esto sucedió, se encontró cara a cara con un pequeño fauno, que llamó a su padre rápidamente al ver la presencia de humanos en la puerta de su hogar.

-¿Quiénes se supone que sois? –Preguntó el padre, un poco desconfiado, separando un poco a su hijo, como queriendo protegerle.

-Yo… Soy Peter Pevensie, mi hermano… Está congelado, nos hemos perdido en el bosque, y necesita calentarse un poco o no podremos volver a casa en estas condiciones –Se giró un poco, mostrándole a Edmund al fauno.

Este, tras pensárselo un poco, les abrió paso, cerrando, no sin antes mirar hacia todos los lados del exterior, la puerta de la cueva.

Colocaron a Edmund cerca de la hoguera, tapándole con numerosas mantas, a la vez que el pequeño fauno le servía un poco de la sopa que habían preparado esa noche para cenar. El moreno le sonrió ampliamente, entrando en calor poco a poco, a la vez que se tapaba y acercaba un poco más a la hoguera. El pequeño se sentó a su lado.

-¿Peter Pevensie dices que te llamas…? ¿No es ese a caso el nombre de uno de los antiguos reyes de Narnia?

Peter, quien estaba sentado en la mesa con el fauno, asintió, bebiendo un poco de la sopa que también a él le habían servido.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo hemos vuelto, pero ahora mismo es lo que menos me importa… -Se giró, mirando a su hermano, quien estaba de espaldas a él mientras hablaba con el fauno pequeño- Necesito ayuda con mi hermano, está enfermo. Gracias a Dios que nos habéis prestado ayuda… -Suspiró, pasando una mano por el pelo.

-¿Enfermo? –Repitió el fauno, sin entender- ¿Qué le ocurre?

-No lo sé, eso es lo que quiero saber… -Seguía mirando a su hermano, y éste lo sabía, lo que hacía que se sintiese un poco incómodo, pero siguió hablando con el pequeño fauno -¿Estamos en invierno? –cambió de tema.

-Sí, aunque éste parece ser uno de los peores. Hemos pasado por varios temporales desde que comenzó. La gente comenta que no ha habido ninguno tan malo desde… -respiró hondo, mirando luego al que había sido y seguía siendo su Rey- Desde la Bruja Blanca.

Peter asintió, recordando. En realidad le molestaba recordar lo que había pasado en esa época, esos primeros días tras la llegada a Narnia... A la Bruja.

-¿Quién gobierna? –Preguntó, manteniendo su compostura.

-El Rey Caspian, por supuesto –contestó el fauno-. No hace tanto tiempo que ustedes han estado aquí, por lo que tengo entendido. Bueno, más bien, no hace tanto tiempo que el Rey Edmund ha estado aquí.

El moreno se levantó, caminando hacia la mesa, haciendo que el pequeño se girase, siguiéndole con la mirada.

-Debemos ir a Cair Paravel y comprobar si sucede algo, es imposible que estemos aquí por estar. Algo debe ocurrir –sugirió el pecoso, mirando directamente y con firmeza a su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos salir hasta que llegue la mañana, la ventisca era horrible, y ya es tarde, no debemos salir de aquí todavía –Peter se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando, para luego refregar sus ojos contra ambas manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa de la cocina.

Edmund no podía rechistar, sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero no quería pasar allí ni un minuto más. No por quienes los habían salvado, por supuesto que no, les estaba eternamente agradecidos, si no porque no se sentía bien. No se sentía… él mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BUH! Bueno, siento el retraso y esas cosas, pero he estado bastante liada con las Navidades y los estudios… Umpf además, no se me ocurre gran cosa últimamente… así que si tenéis alguna idea o algo es bien recibida ^^' soy pésima… Gracias por leer!


End file.
